


Trust

by myravenspirit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kama Sutra, Morning Sex, NSFW, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Gray may be a tsundere but there is one person he trusts to decide what they do in the morning.Theoretically placed post-100 year quest.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Trust

“This is ridiculous, where did you get that book? It’s all perverted!” Gray shouted from the couch as Juvia was in at the kitchen island preparing breakfast.

Blue eyes glanced over to him from the open concept kitchen of their apartment.

Gray blushed under the intensity of her stare. He raised the book to avert his gaze and then blushed at the pages.

“Gray-sama it’s the Kama Sutra, it came from the East. The book came highly recommended,” Juvia said with a smile.

“Who? Who recommended this to you?” Gray said as he got up from the couch, snapping the book shut in his left hand. He walked over to her in his boxers and sat on the stool on the other side of the kitchen island.

“Juvia got it from Erza actually,” Juvia said with a nod.

Gray’s jaw dropped. He then snorted, “Poor Jellal, the guy’s been waiting for their wedding night and she’s going to do one of those things in the book! He won’t last a minute!”

Juvia whisked the eggs together. “Juvia thinks those poses rely on trust on the partner, it’s quite beautiful. But Juvia understands if Gray-sama doesn’t want to do them,” Juvia said with a soft sigh.

Gray watched as she turned away from him with the bowl of eggs and her chopped vegetables for their omelette.

Trust.

Beautiful.

Gray stood up and walked around the kitchen island. He waited until Juvia poured the egg into the pan to wrap his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed softly. “You know I wouldn’t have put a pretty little ring on your finger if I didn’t trust you, love you unconditionally. And bonus: you are absolutely beautiful, my own little goddess. Maybe I am a tsundere like Erza and Lucy told me,” he said quietly as he played with the buttons of his shirt that Juvia was wearing. It barely contained her breasts and she had to leave the top four buttons undone.

“Juvia knows who she married. Juvia loves Gray-sama wholeheartedly. Juvia just wanted to try something new,” she hummed out.

Gray kissed beneath her ear and felt her shudder before she flipped the omelette. “You choose what we do after breakfast,” he told her as he cupped her breasts and kissed her neck.

“Gray-sama! Juvia’s trying to cook,” Juvia whined out.

He bit lightly and licked the bite feeling her shudder again. He knew all of her weak spots as he kneaded her breasts. “You cook and I’ll play with the girls,” Gray whispered against her skin.

Only behind closed doors would be affectionate. Some public displays off affection like touching her head or letting his arm rest on the back of the bench that they were sharing were things he was comfortable with.

Juvia complained once that he didn’t hold, touch, or kiss her enough in public.

It had been an argument that ended up with him on the couch for the night. When he woke up in the morning Juvia was asleep on him, head tucked under his chin, her body perfectly pressed against him in all the right places.

They had made up and established rules that Juvia conceded to as he took her slowly on the couch.

“Juvin!” Juvia cried out and Gray popped off her neck and saw that the omelette was burned. “Juvia burned the breakfast,” she sighed out.

“Why don’t we eat the muffins you made yesterday and then go back to bed. I don’t feel like going to the Guild until the afternoon,” he murmured against her ear.

Juvia hummed and wiggled in his arms and turned off the burner. She set aside the omelette and turned to face him, her arms winding around his neck. He grabbed her behind then the back of her thighs. She smiled and hopped up as he held her firmly and walked to their bedroom. They bumped into the wall beside the hallway as his lips had been busy with hers.

“Ow,” Juvia complained as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Sorry, did that hurt?” Gray asked as he touched the back of her head as he walked down the hall.

“Juvia will be fine, but Gray-sama should kiss it better,” she responded with a smile.

Gray nodded. “I’ll do much more than that, I promise,” he said lowly.

He walked through the doorway of the room and made it to their bed, laying Juvia down and following her. His tongue eagerly sought hers as they parted their lips to deepen their kiss. His fingers moved to deftly pop open her buttons. Once the shirt was parted he pulled back, Juvia’s head rising to follow.

He smirked and stared at her breasts, the flatness of belly still and the scar that was on her right side. He saw her black panties and eagerly tugged on them, pulling down her pale shapely thighs. He had once heard one of the guys called her thick thighed, yes, but he found her legs perfect, long, and shapely. They were perfect when they were wrapped around him, or when they clenched around his head as he went down on her, or when she rode him, and they squeezed his sides.

Juvia lifted her legs up and he pulled the thin underwear off, tossing it aside onto the floor. “Boxers,” she said as she lowered her legs back to the bed and parted them.

He stared at her womanhood and inhaled sharply, the sight of her naked before him always made his heart flutter and needing a moment.

He pushed off his boxers down his hips and felt her feet push them down until he was free of them. He pressed against her and she gasped beneath him.

“Juvi,” he called her softly. He loved being the only one that could call her Juvi, she was his after all.

His length was already hard as he pressed against her and he dipped his head down to pay reverence to her chest.

He loved her breasts as much as he loved any part of her body.

“Gray-sama…you promised Juvia she got to decide!” Juvia complained as he sucked and teased her left nipple, left hand kneading her right breast.

“Fuck,” he popped off her and moved up her body to stare down at her. He pushed back blue locks of hair and leaned down to kiss her slowly.

She curled her legs around his back and whined into the kiss. He moved against her, teasing them both. He smirked into the kiss as he felt her growing wetter and wetter for him. She tugged his hair gently and whined again into the kiss.

He pulled away and stared at her kissed bruised lips. “How do you want us to have sex this morning?” He asked her.

“Let Juvia get the book!” Juvia said and patted his shoulders. He rolled off her and huffed. She sat up and then scooted off the bed. He watched her run out of the bedroom and he glanced down at his erection. He grasped it and moved his hand over it to keep himself stimulated until she came back.

She came into the room a minute later with the book. She smirked at him and watched him from the doorway as he continued to stroke himself. “Juvia does like the sight of Gray-sama jerking off,” she hummed out in a lower tone.

“Well, I will like it better when you come here and let me sink into your tight heat,” he growled out at her.

She nodded and walked over with a sway of her hips. She set the book down onto the bed, shucking off his shirt and then crawling onto the bed on her knees. She sat beside him as he slowed his hand to a slow lazy stroke before letting go of his shaft. He watched as Juvia opened the book and flipped to a page. She turned it around and he stared at it.

“That looks like you are just sitting in my lap,” he commented.

Juvia nodded and turned around, leaning back so they could both read the page. “Juvia thinks this requires a lot of trust and it says that it is about depth not movement,” she pointed to the small box in the corner.

Gray frowned, he loved moving in her, listening to her soft cries grow louder as he into drove her, and himself, closer and closer to release.

Harder.

Faster.

Up and Down.

Moving out of her and changing positions just to prolong their lovemaking.

But he was willing to try it to make her see that he fully trusted her.

She was the only one he truly loved romantically. He had been a virgin when they finally made love.

He decided that after he almost lost her again that he would have her. When Brandish turned her small and he placed a very naked Juvia into his mouth after she explained what happened, he wasn’t going to let anyone see a naked Juvia after her towel dropped in her excitement. She was his and his alone. Of course, when Brandish lifted the spell, Juvia came out of his mouth. He gathered a very naked Juvia in his arms and took off with a Elfman staring at them in stunned silence.

Gray sat crossed legged on the bed and stared at the diagram on the page. He reached out and gripped Juvia’s hips as she slowly sat down on his lap, curling her legs behind his back. She reached between them and grabbed his length, bringing him to her entrance. She shifted her hips and sank down onto him fully in a single gliding movement.

“Gray-sama,” she sighed out.

He cupped the back of her head, bringing her lips closer to his. He slowly kissed her as their hands wandered the other. He groaned into the kiss as he was fully encased by her wet heat.

He parted from the kiss and panted against her cheek before dipping his head down. “Juvia,” he groaned as he buried his nose into her collarbone.

“Gray-sama,” she moaned softly as she moved her hips slowly.

Gray cursed softly and held her tightly to him. “Fuck…” he breathed out. “Juvi.”

Juvia tugged his hair and he met her demands by returning her kiss.

He moved with her slowly and listened to her small gasps and cries in their kiss. His tongue dove and touched ever crevice of her mouth before leaving again and kissing down her neck to her shoulder. “I love you, I love you Juvia,” he groaned out.

“Ah! Juvia loves you so much Gray-sama!” She moaned out.

Their hips moved against each other as best as they could within the limits of the position. Gray moved his hand between them. He cupped her breast and Juvia looked at him, biting her lip and whimpering out small moans.

“Is this okay?” He asked her.

She dug her nails into his back. “Juvia’s so close to Gray-sama, she’s so happy!” Juvia admitted. She let out a cry as he pinched her nipple.

“I’m glad you pushed for this, I love you Juvia, I trust you, I’ll be more vulnerable with you,” he promised.

Juvia pulled him into a hug and Gray wrapped his arms around her back.

“That’s all Juvia ever wanted,” she whispered softly as she buried her face into his shoulder.

He buried his face into her shoulder, rubbing her back slowly and gently. He felt her muscles spasm and clench on his length, getting close to her orgasm. He bit back a groan and was so close himself.

“Move a little bit more with me,” he mumbled out.

Juvia nodded and moved with him, their hips gyrating and grinding into each other. She fisted his hair and tugged almost insistently. He knew with that how close she was. He pulled gently on her hair and met her lips in a demanding kiss, his right hand sliding between their bodies and touched her clit. He thumbed her until he could hear the hitch her in her breath.

She moaned into the kiss. Gray groaned as he felt her internal muscles grip him tightly.

“Fuck…oh god yes,” he groaned out between kisses as he followed her, releasing deep inside of her.

“Gray-sama,” Juvia sighed softly and pressed her forehead to his.

“Juvi I take it all back, that book may have some really good ideas. We also wanted to work on Greige right? It may have some really good ideas for easy conception,” he said with a smirk.

“Mhmm, Juvia missed her period two weeks ago,” she said with a smile.

Gray grinned and kissed her lips. “We should get that pregnancy test then,” he said with a gentle smack to her guild mark on her thigh.

“Juvia picked one up yesterday,” she hummed out.

“We should get showered and you can take the test,” he said as he cupped her face. “Little Greige, I can’t wait to have him with us.”

Juvia leaned into his palm, her hand cover his hand. “Juvia will be glad to have Greige too,” she sighed softly. “But Juvia may have to wait until tomorrow to take the test.”

Gray kissed her brow gently. “Then today is just you and I, let’s stay in all day and order in lunch,” he hummed out.

Juvia laughed softly. “It’s still breakfast time!”

“But by the time I’m done with you in the shower, it’ll be lunch time,” he grinned at her.

“Maybe Gray-sama and Juvia should have a nice soak in the tub after a quick shower. Juvia can wash Gray-sama’s back,” Juvia hummed out.

“I love when you take care of me,” he admitted softly.

“Juvia loves taking care of Gray-sama,” she hummed softly back.

Gray buried his face into her chest. “I want to have more kids after Greige,” he said quietly.

“Juvia wants three,” Juvia giggled out.

“We need a house,” Gray said as he lifted his chin to look at her.

“Lyon-sama apparently has been looking for us,” Juvia laughed out softly.

“He practically took over the wedding plans!” Gray grumbled out. “He’s going to try and steal Greige too,” Gray complained as he hugged Juvia tightly to him.

She patted his head and sighed softly. “Lyon-sama won’t steal Greige because he and Meredy are going to have their own little one,” Juvia told him.

“What? When did that happen?” Gray asked her with wide eyes.

“It happened after she got pardoned,” Juvia answered. “She told Juvia yesterday that she was going to tell Lyon at dinner.”

“They are going to have a baby,” Gray huffed out with a smirk. “At least he’s given up on what’s mine,” Gray said as he looked at Juvia with a look in his eyes that Juvia knew well.

She laughed as he shifted and rolled them onto he bed. He kissed her deeply and she was content to stay in bed longer with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
